


you smell like stinky ass hot dog water juice ;)

by okaygarlic



Category: EXID (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Teasing, i swear this is a fun time, well??? mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaygarlic/pseuds/okaygarlic
Summary: the loves of my life having fun. yay!





	you smell like stinky ass hot dog water juice ;)

**Author's Note:**

> u/n:  
> groupchat name: woof
> 
> solar/yongsun: jjing jjing  
> wheein: kkomo  
> moonbyul/byulyi: daebaki  
> hwasa/hyejin: jinnie  
> solji: choco  
> hani/heeyeon: fati  
> le/hyojin: wooyoo  
> jeonghwa: mocha  
> hyerin: rinnie  
> -
> 
> heyo! another crackhead fic that is completely identical to my nct one, but hey hey! you know us ‘content creators’ always repeating and remixing our work cause ha….hahahha. anyway this is an au for exid and mamamoo, that is also (haha you guessed it) platonic, yippy! i also thought that there were barely any girl group chat fics that were good and foolish enough for me (but tbh, me and my 2 cent humor can laugh at ANYTHING) oh plus, this is set in korea so ye! this is mainly crack and more crack ya know.  
> !  
> their u/n's are their doggos and meow meows names but since hwasa and hyerin don't have any pets they are named something else :)

15:57

 

[ **solji** created a groupchat and named it ‘woof woof & meow meow’!]

 

[ **solj** added  **jeonghwa** and 7 other people to the group!]

 

**[solji** changed everyone's usernames!]

 

**choco:** hey guys i thought of an idea, where we send pictures of our dogs and cats to cheer each other up

 

**jjing jjing** : do yall ever cry and just cry until you fall asleep

 

**fati:** my heart fell out my ass and i dont know what to do with it, uwu

 

**mocha** : rt rt rt rt

 

**daebaki** : this isnt even twitter lol

 

**wooyoo** :  _ Twitter from SAMSUNG Microwave _

 

**kkomo** : pardon, i don't speak french

 

**choco** : well since there is no complaining we shall send pictures of our dogs and cats in peace

 

**kkomo:** wAIT

**kkomo:** THERE ARE IMPOSTERS IN THIS COURT (not really i just don't know what to call them)

 

**wooyoo:** yES, HYEJIN AND HYERIN

 

**mocha:** ughhhh! gasp!

 

**jinnie:** the fuck??? no im allergic i literally cant have pets

 

**fati:** allergies are created by capitalism to make you buy more medicine than you actually need

 

**daebaki:** thats not how it works

 

**kkomo:** well jeonghwa is lactose intolerant and still drinks milk as if she was a cow, and she is perfectly fine

 

**daebaki:** (cows don't drink milk)

 

**wooyoo:** thats because she is a taurus of coure she is evil, plus lactose intolerant don't treat themselves

 

**jjing jjing:** the stupidity in this chat is in an whole other form like a human or reptile and one day its going to haunt us and destroy us and all we can do is scream for help

 

**fati:** ok emo hours have passed and no need for some slam poetry off of tumblr

 

**kkomo:** oomf

**kkomo:** anyways what about you HYEJIN

 

**rinnie:** umm…. my shrine of jay park wants some lasagna. gotta go

 

**mocha:** ha the fool quivers in her sandals

 

**wooyoo:** umm stop lying, hyerin

 

**jinnie:** about what??? the shrine hahahah, cause i actually have one

 

**wooyoo:** no we all know you can't cook lasagna, instead you just binge off of the employee discounted sushi you get at the market

 

**jinnie:** k, no need to read me

 

**choco:** :(

 

**daebaki:** WHAT DID YALL DO

 

**choco:** i wanted everyone to get along even in they have or dont have pets

 

**kkomo:** see you fools NEVER learn

 

**fati:** wait didnt you start this  _ ‘exposé _ ’

 

**kkomo:** perhaps, but youre going to need photo evidence or it didnt happen…. bud

 

**jinnie:** ew….. _ ‘bud _ ’

  
  


**jjing jjing:** well im going to rest my head and then steal from the vending machine campus

 

**rinnie:** where are you even???

 

**jjing jjing** : in the library sleeping on the extremely comfortable couch

 

**fati:** oh the one where i hid my expired food???

 

**kkomo:** KSKSHD

 

**jjing jjing:** well now i got kicked out of the library for screaming??? now where am i going to sleep

 

**daebaki:** in your apartment

 

**wooyoo:** in the hallway like the rest of us

 

**jinnie:** wow 2 different types of people

 

**kkomo:** lol i thought you said ‘2 different tears’ and i was about to lose my shit but i realised im at a funeral

 

**choco:** OH MY GOD WHOS FUNERAL???

 

**kkomo:** my lab partners’, he forgot his homework and mixed it up with the entire bee movie script in wingding and the script for the nut job in french and papyrus font. it is seriously ugly.

 

**mocha:** this university is WILDT!

 

**-**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this fic! i will try to update more on my fics and be more literate and all.


End file.
